Holocron Heist
Scott Murphy | Previous Release = "Hostage Crisis" | Next Release = "Cargo of Doom" | Previous Chronological = "Liberty on Ryloth" | Next Chronological = "Cargo of Doom" }} "Holocron Heist" is the first episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was released on October 2, 2009 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis On Felucia, the Republic is trapped in a doomed battle. However, some ships manage to break through the blockade and rescue the Jedi and clones on the planet. Anakin and Obi-Wan readily comply, but Ahsoka resists, believing her faction to be winning. She continues to resist until her master forces her to retreat, and she sees that the Separatists would have overwhelmed her if she stayed. Ahsoka is brought before the Jedi Council to be disciplined for her actions, and is sentenced to spending time away from the battlefield and doing guard duty at the Jedi Archives. At the archives, Jocasta Nu shows Ahsoka around, pointing out the holocron chambers which can only be accessed by members of the Jedi Council. Elsewhere, Yoda has a premonition of an intruder in the Jedi Temple. Meanwhile, in the Coruscant Underworld, Cad Bane is contacted by Darth Sidious, who wants him to steal a Jedi Holocron. Bane states that the feat would be impossible, but is convinced to do so after Sidious gives him a Rogue-class starfighter with a cloaking device, information on the Jedi Temple, and three times his normal rate, and is also swayed by Sidious condescending him. As part of the plan, Bane inserts some hardware into his Techno-Service droid Todo 360, claiming that he is repairing the droid. The door to Bane's quarters buzzes, revealing Cato Parasitti, a shape-shifter. Parasitti is a vital part of Bane's plan, because in order for the break-in to succeed, the bounty hunter must have help from inside the Temple. Parasitti then takes on the form of the recently killed Jedi Ord Enisence. The Jedi, thinking that the intruder is after war information, head to guard the communications center. At that moment, Bane reaches the Jedi Temple and, helped by Parasitti, locates a weak spot in the Temple's force field. With Parasitti having access to all the workings of the Temple, Bane is able to navigate the vents, shutting off a fan in the process. However, the fan restarts, almost pulverizing Bane and Todo. Credits Cast Starring * Corey Burton as Cad Bane / Analyzer Droid * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Plo Koon * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Seth Green as Todo * Tom Kane as Yoda / Narrator * Flo DiRe as Jocasta Nu * Dee Bradley Baker as Ord Eniscence * Gwendoline Yeo as Cato / Computer Voice * Terrence "TC" Carson as Mace Windu * Ian Abercrombie as Darth Sidious Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Produced by * Catherine Winder Produced by * Cary Silver Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Directed by * Justin Ridge Written by * Paul Dini Series Writer * Henry Gilroy Staff Writer * Scott Murphy Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Cad Bane *Ord Enisence *Jocasta Nu *Darth Sidious *Cato Parasitti *Bolla Ropal *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Todo 360 *Luminara Unduli Locations *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Felucia Events *First Battle of Felucia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2